


Todellisuudesta kuudenteen

by Kekripper



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: AU, Erilaisia AU-asetelmia, Mainitsinko jo että AU, Multi, Ratings may vary
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekripper/pseuds/Kekripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokoelma one-shotteja eri AU-asetelmilla, fandomeilla sun muilla. Vauhtia ja vaarallisia tilanteita. Rumaa jälkeä. LaeppaVian poikia. Lisää AU-ehdotuksia otetaan vastaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mikään ei ole totta ja sormus (Assassin's Creed AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja sarja alkaa, erittäin huonolla ja vähän hätäiselläkin kirjoitusjäljellä, ja suosikkipelisarjallani Assassin's Creedillä. Nykypäivän meiningeissä, lienee hyvä mainita.

"Rauski?"

Mainittu vaalea mies siirsi katseensa pois televisioruudusta ja suuntasi sen puhujaan. Residenssin toinen asukas, pidempi mutta nuorempi. Tällä oli erittäin tuuheat ja erittäin tummat kulmakarvat, jotka näyttivät varsin hassuilta. Varsinkin, kun otti huomioon tämän hiustenvärin, joka puolestaan oli hyvin vaalea.

"No mitä?" Rauski kysyi ja kohotti kulmiaan. Zappis piteli käsissään mainospinkkaa, joka ilmeisesti oli kolahtanut postiluukusta hetki sitten. Vanhempi ei oikein käsittänyt, mitä ihmeellistä mainoksissa nyt saattoi olla. Yleensä ne tässä talossa lensivät saman tien roskien joukkoon.

"Sulle tuli kirje näiden joukossa", Zappis selvensi ja kaivoi kyseisen esineen mainosten välistä, ojentaen sen hänelle. Rauski kurtisti kulmiaan ottaessaan sen vastaan.

"Mitäs vittua? Mitähän fanipostia tää sitten on..." hän mutisi. Todellisuudessa hän oli kaikkea muuta kuin yllättynyt. Mutta sitä Zappiksen ei tarvinnut tietää. Eikä tämä saisi tietää. Rauski heilautti itsensä sohvalta ylös ja lähti kohti omaa makuuhuonettaan.

Huoneen suojiin päästyään hän viimein tarkasteli kirjettä paremmin. Yksinkertainen puhtaanvalkoinen kuori, jonka päällä luki hänen nimensä. Avaaminen ei ollut helpoin homma ilman kirjeveistä, mutta pian hän oli saanut taiteiltua kuoren auki, vieläpä yllättävän siististi. Kuoren sisältä löytyi vielä pienempi lappu, jonka Rauski taitteli auki. Tekstiä oli vain yhden lyhyen rivin verran, eikä sekään ollut lause. Se oli ohje.

 _Blackburne's Mews, USA:n lähetystön edessä, klo 21_.

Rauski vilkaisi kelloa puhelimestaan. Se näytti kymmentä vaille kahdeksaa. Hänen pitäisi lähteä jo puolen tunnin sisään. Heidän asuntonsa sijaitsi matkan päästä ja julkisilla ei kuitenkaan ihan viereen päässyt. Ja piti katsoa, että hänellä oli tarvittava varustus.

"Ootko sä menossa jonnekin?" Zappis kysyi, kun lyhyempi mies oli matkalla eteiseen. Rauski oli pukenut päälleen tummanharmaan hupparin ja vähän vaaleammat collegehousut. Zappiksen näkövinkkelistä tämä vaikutti kovin valjulta. Yleensä Rauski suosi farkkuja.

"Käyn tapaamassa yhtä kaveria. En tiiä sit, milloin tuun takas", vanhempi vastasi katsomatta häneen ja kiskoi jalkaansa lenkkarit. Ne olivat ihan perustossut, eivät mitään hienoa urheilumerkkiä. Zappis ei kysellyt enempää. Ei hän koskaan tehnyt niin. Rauskin menot eivät olleet hänen asiansa eikä toinen myöskään sen erityisemmin udellut hänen menemisistään. Se toimi heillä ja niin oli ihan hyvä.

Ovi pamahti kiinni, jättäen hänet keskenään asuntoon.

* * *

 

Rauski harppoi eteenpäin katuja pitkin. Lontoo oli tähänkin kellonaikaan vilkas. Mikä tarkoitti sitä, että enemmän väisteltäviä ihmisiä, autoja ja mahdollisia koiria. Liikennevaloissa odottelu oli ärsyttävintä, niissä tuntui kuluvan aina kymmenen minuuttia per risteys.

Viimein, oikea katu. Ja häntä odotettiin jo. Rauskin oli helppo tunnistaa tuttu hahmo kadulta, tämä seisoi lähetystön edessä.

“Hei”, hän tervehti päästyään tarpeeksi lähelle.

“Sähän olet melkein ajoissa”, poninhäntäinen mies virnisti hänelle vastaukseksi. “Valmis?”

“Jep.”

He lähtivät eteenpäin, Rauski pari askelta jäljessä. Proto oli ollut alusta lähtien hänen mentorinsa, ja he olivat suorittaneet suurimman osan tehtävistään yhdessä. Tämä oli esitellyt hänelle koko sen maailman, johon hän nykyisin kuului. Rauski tunsi olevansa miehelle hyvin paljon velkaa.

“Kuka tällä kertaa?” hän kysyi, varsin hiljaa, vaikkei liikenteen ansiosta sitä kukaan muu kuin Proto voinut kuulla.

“Ei kuka vaan ketkä", Proto korjasi ja heilautti poninhäntänsä pois olaltaan.

"Niin?"

"Kaksi jätkää. Mutta toinen me tarvitaan elävänä. Mä huolehdin sen, sä hoidat sen toisen pois tieltä. Okei?"

Rauski nyökkäsi hitaasti.

“Okei, selvä juttu. Osoita mulle sitten oikea tyyppi”, hän sanoi ja virnisti. Proto nyökkäsi.

“Tule, meidän pitää olla aika nopeita.”

He vetivät huput päähänsä.

 

Kaksikko puikkelehti ja juoksi ties kuinka pitkälle, lopulta päätyen vähän pimeämpään ja rauhallisempaan kaupunginosaan. He kiipesivät yhdeltä kujalta erään keskikokoisen rakennuksen katolle. Proto osoitti kahta hahmoa kadulla.

“Tuolla noin.”

“Ootko sä varma, että ne on ne, eikä jotain siviilejä?” Rauski kysyi, vähän epäilevästi. Poninhäntäinen mies nyökkäsi.

“Olen. Tuo oikeanpuolimmainen on sun”, hän osoitti pidempää, miespuoliselta vaikuttavaa hahmoa.

“Selvä. Anna merkki, kun pitää toimia.”

* * *

 

Oli lähemmäs keskiyö, kun asunnon ovi kolahti uudelleen. Zappis vilkaisi sohvalta siihen suuntaan ja nyökkäsi Rauskille. Tämä kohotti kulmiaan.

“Ai sä olet vielä hereillä?” lyhyempi totesi vähän yllättyneenä.

“En jaksanut mennä nukkumaan… ja täältä tuli ihan kiinnostava leffa.”

“Aa. No, mä menen kyllä tästä aika nopeasti…” Rauski sanoi ja livahti oman huoneensa ovelle, pysyen tiukasti niin, ettei toinen mies nähnyt hänen vasenta hihaansa. Zappis rypisti tummia kulmiaan. Se oli kummallista. Ja lisäksi hän oli varma, että oli huomannut jotain epätavallista. Niin kuin esimerkiksi sen, että harmaan hupparin hiha oli värjäytynyt punaiseksi. Vai niin.

“Okei, hyvää yötä.”

“Öitä.”

Zappis huokaisi hiljaa Rauskin mentyä. Okei, häneltä salattiin asioita, mutta toisaalta hän ei ollut sitä tyyppiä, joka kyseli liikoja. Sitä paitsi hän oli aika varma, mitä häneltä yritettiin pimittää.

Vaalea mies kohotti vähän vasenta kättään ja siveli etusormessaan pitämäänsä sormusta. Ehkä hän joskus kertoisi Rauskille. Tai sitten joku muu tekisi sen hänen puolestaan. Se saattaisi itse asiassa olla todennäköisempää.

Tavallaan harmi. Hän piti lyhyemmästä miehestä, tämä oli miellyttävää seuraa ja hyvä kämppäkaveri. Ehkä tämä voitaisiin suostutella ihan hyvällä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition, and nobody definitely expects the templar!zappis.
> 
> Lisää AUita saa ehdottaa! Pelejä, sarjoja, kirjoja, ihan vaan asetelmia, kaikki käy~ katson, jos saisin niistä jotain aikaan.


	2. Odotusshow (High school AU, Genderbend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kuka on sun suosikki?"
> 
> “Rauskiina”, Fisu vastasi lainkaan epäröimättä. Ehkä jossain toisessa maailmassa hän olisi kuullut siitä vittuilua, mutta heidän koulussaan oli enemmän sääntö kuin poikkeus, että jokainen kaksilahkeinen pystyi nimeämään suosikkicheerleaderinsä, oli sitten kiinnostunut urheilusta tai ei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school AU:ta genderbend!Rauskilla (aka Rauskiinalla) ja cheerleadereillä. Ja lievää Fisu/Rauskiinaa.

Fisu seurasi katsomosta urheilukentän tapahtumia. Koulupäivä oli siltä erää ohi, mutta hän odotteli Zappista, jota ei näkynyt vielä missään. Näiden harjoitukset olivat hetki sitten päättyneet, mutta kenttä oli kaukana tyhjästä. Siellä olivat nimittäin käynnissä myös eräät toiset harjoitukset.

Cheerleaderit kävivät ilmeisesti läpi rutiiniaan. Ja tekivät välissä hieman vaativampiakin temppuja. Fisu katseli niitä ihailevasti. Suurimpaan osaan hän ei olisi pystynyt koskaan. Hänen silmänsä osuivat siihen tyttöön, joka parhaillaan teki voltin ilmassa.

Koulun pojille cheerleaderit tuntuivat melkein samalta kuin japanilaiset idolit, Fisu tuumi. Jokaisella oli oma fanijoukkonsa ja kaikilla oli suosikkinsa. Kapteeni nyt oli yleensä aina suosituin, mutta muiden järjestys sitten vaihteli. Tyttö laskeutui voltista täydellisesti.

 

Rauskiina oli monien suosikki, itse asiassa tämä taisi olla cheerleadereiden kapteenin jälkeen suosituin tyttö. Ja Fisu ei ollut mikään poikkeus, hänestä kyseinen punapää oli ehdottomasti upein yksilö. Niin ulkonäöllisesti kuin taidoiltaankin. Rauskiinalla oli kauniit, punaiset kiharat, jotka oli nyt kiinnitetty poninhännälle. Hän ei tiennyt, oliko se luonnollinen väri, mutta sillä nyt ei ollut mitään väliä. Se nimittäin sopi hyvin yhteen cheerleaderien univormun kanssa. Ne olivat mustaa ja punaista, vartalonmyötäiset. Pitkät hihat ja lyhyet shortsit. Ilmeisesti ne olivat harjoitellessa kätevämmät kuin hameet, jotka näillä oli päällä aina peleissä ja esityksissä.

Fisu seurasi tyttöjen harjoittelua nyt tiiviimmin, etenkin Rauskiinaa. Tämä oli kiistatta taitavimpien joukossa. Rauskiinan hypyt, voltit ja muut liikkeet olivat virheettömiä ja ilo silmille. Parhaillaan tytöt kasasivat pyramidia. Tummatukkainen poika hieraisi ohimoaan. Jos hän muisti oikein, Rauskiinalla ei myöskään ollut poikaystävää. Se oli ehkä vähän yllättävää, kun otettiin huomioon, kuinka suosittu tämä oli, mutta toisaalta…

Fisu huokaisi hiljaa. Hänen mahdollisuutensa taisivat olla aika vähäiset. Hän oli pitkä eikä mitenkään pahan näköinen, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan edes jutellut punapään kanssa. Ei ollut tullut sopivaa tilaisuutta vastaan. Ei pari- tai ryhmätyötä millään kurssilla, ei kohtaamisia bileissä, ei oikein mitään. Sen lisäksi jälkimmäisessä olisi ollut se ongelma, ettei heillä olisi varmaan ollut yhteistä puheenaihetta. Fisusta tuntui siltä, ettei Rauskiina olisi kovinkaan kiinnostunut videopeleistä.

 

Tytöt aloittivat kannustushuudon. Samoihin aikoihin vierestä kuuluivat askeleet, jotka pysähtyivät ja niiden omistaja istui hänen viereensä. Fisu vilkaisi ja näki tutun naaman.

“Terve.”

“Moi”, Retris tervehti, “missä Zappis on?”

“Sitä tässä on mietitty”, Fisu hymähti, siirtäen katseensa takaisin kenttään ja cheerleadereihin. Retris seurasi hänen katsettaan ja virnisti.

“Noh, tällä esityksellä nyt ei haittaa, vaikka sillä urpolla kestääkin”, hän totesi ja nojautui vähän eteenpäin, myös katselemaan. Huuto vaihtui seuraavaan, tytöt vaihtoivat muodostelmaa ja poimivat pom-pomit käsiinsä.

“Kuka on sun suosikki?” Fisu kysyi. Hän ei sillä hetkellä muistanut, vaikka vaaleampi oli siitä varmasti joskus maininnut. Retris kohautti olkiaan.

“Elisa tai Rauskiina varmaan, mä en osaa päättää…” hän vastasi, katsellessaan juurikin mainittuja tyttöjä. “Sun?”

“Rauskiina”, Fisu vastasi lainkaan epäröimättä. Ehkä jossain toisessa maailmassa hän olisi kuullut siitä vittuilua, mutta heidän koulussaan oli enemmän sääntö kuin poikkeus, että jokainen kaksilahkeinen pystyi nimeämään suosikkicheerleaderinsä, oli sitten kiinnostunut urheilusta tai ei.

“Sulla on sitten paljon kilpailua”, Retris naurahti, saaden pidemmän pojan tuhahtamaan. Kyllä hän tiesi, että hyvin monet muutkin kuolasivat kyseistä punapäätä, ei siitä tarvinnut erikseen muistuttaa.

“En ajatellut osallistua”, hän totesi. Retris kallisti päätään.

“Ei sitten. Mutta älä sitten itke, kun joudut olemaan ilman unelmatyttöä.”

“Keskinkertainen ei saavuta parasta tässä maailmassa”, Fisu huomautti. Hän oli nähnyt sen monta kertaa. Jos itse oli keskikastia tai vielä alempaa, parhaimman tytön saavuttaminen oli käytännössä mahdotonta, näitä kiinnostivat vain saman tason pojat. Muutamat muut jaksoivat valittaa siitä useiden tuntien ja Youtube-videoiden verran, mutta Fisu ei viitsinyt. Niin asia oli, ja sen kanssa oli elettävä ja tyydyttävä haaveiluun.

“Ihmeitäkin tapahtuu joskus”, Retris yritti.

“Ei mulle.”

“Pessimisti.”

Fisu luovutti sen keskustelun suhteen, siitä ei kehittyisi enää mitään. Sen sijaan hän palasi cheerleadereiden katseluun. Nämä päättivät viimein rutiininsa ja näyttivät keskittyvän sitten lähinnä juoruiluun ja keskusteluun, kapteenin korjaillessa poninhäntäänsä.

Retris huokaisi ja nousi ylös.

“Mä menen kyllä hakemaan sen Zappiksen. Kuitenkin unohtunut runkkailemaan suihkuun tai jotain”, hän ilmoitti. Fisu kallisti vähän päätään, mutta nousi hitaasti perässä.

“No joo, hyvä idea”, hän totesi myöntyen, “voidaan heittää se alasti kentälle tai jotain.”

“Mä en kyllä koskis siihen, jos sillä ei ole vaatteita päällä…”

 

He lähtivät laskeutumaan katsomon portaita alas kentälle. Tavallaan se oli oikein hyvä idea, muutenkin kuin Zappiksen hakemisen kannalta. He nimittäin saisivat ainakin vähän aikaa katsella cheerleadereitä vähän lähempää. Kuin tilauksesta, Rauskiina seisoi hyvin lähellä heidän kulkureittiään. Joten Fisu päätti häpeilemättä katsoa. Tyttö avasi parhaillaan hiuksensa poninhännältä, punaiset kiharat valuivat nyt hartioille. Ne näyttivät lähempää katsottuna vähän latistuneen normaalista loistostaan, mutta se nyt oli koulupäivän ja liikuntasuorituksen jälkeen ihan normaalia. Rauskiinalla oli jonkin verran meikkiä, mutta huomattavasti vähemmän kuin parilla muulla cheerleaderillä.

Seuraava tapahtuma oli ainakin Fisun mielestä maailman kliseisin. Nimittäin siinä hänen katsellessaan Rauskiina vilkaisi häneen päin. Se oli vähän yllättävä liike kyllä. Mutta, Fisu tiesi kyllä, miten toimia. Oli maailman nolointa näyttää jääneensä kiinni tuijottamisesta niin, että käänsi saman tien katseensa pois.

Sen sijaan hän kohotti vähän suupieliään hymyyn Rauskiinaa katsoessaan. Ihan lyhyesti vain, ja sitten hidas pään ja katseen kääntö takaisin menosuuntaan. Ei saanut olla liian nopea, se saisi hänet vaikuttamaan idiootilta tai epävarmalta. Tosin Fisu koki joka tapauksessa olevansa vähän molempia, mutta sitä ei kuulunut näyttää.

 

“Zappis perkele! Missä sä kuppasit?” Retris hänen vielessään karjaisi. Fisu näki, kuinka heidän vaalea ja paksukulmainen ystävänsä lähestyi ison treenikassinsa kanssa heitä.

“Ei kukaan käskenyt odottaa”, Zappis hymähti heille päästyään puhe-etäisyydelle. Kolmikko lähti urheilukentältä poispäin.

“Viimeksi sä järjestit hirveän mökötyskohtauksen, kun ei odotettu”, Fisu huomautti.

“En järjestänyt.”

“Kyllä muuten järjestit”, Retris puuttui puheeseen.

“Ja paskat.” Pojat lähtivät koulun kentältä pois, kohti parkkipaikkaa. Fisu huomattavasti paremmalla tuulella kuin vielä kymmenen minuuttia sitten. Hän oli nimittäin huomannut silmäkulmastaan erään asian, kun he olivat ohittaneet cheerleaderit.

Rauskiina oli hymyillyt hänelle takaisin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisää AUita saa ehdottaa! Pelejä, sarjoja, kirjoja, ihan vaan asetelmia, kaikki käy~ katson, jos saisin niistä jotain aikaan.


End file.
